Hot
by SallyandSonic
Summary: This ones rather depressing, but here it is! and two of my charcters are in there too! KnucklesxJulie SonicxSally SonicxAmy KnucklesxRouge plz review


I LOVE THIS SONG!!XD

couples- HadSal, Knuxouge, SonAmy.

Anti-couples- SonSal, Knuxulie.

chacaters- Julie-Su, Sally, Rosa, Hades, and a crowd of Mobians and Overlanders.

Song- Hot by Avril Lavigne.

Inspired by- 'silverxblaze hot for koolkid701' on

Sally, Julie-Su, And Rosa smirked at each other,They were both were really good singers and could play instrements,

so they formed a band. They both found an old song by an Over lander named, Avril. Julie-Su wore a red and black

batered pair of pants, a black shirt, and shoes. Her hair free of robotnik parts, along with her arm, which was just

bone, red eyeshadow. Sally was wearing a skirt that was black and blue, with a striped black and red shirt and black

shoes, her hair with blue strips and black lipstick. Rosa in acid green pants, black tube top, black shoes and acid

green and black stripped bandana, with her green bangs sticking out the front and dreads in the back and green

lipstick. Hades stood there, at the front of the small crowd, wanting to here the song they chose. Sally was in front,

with her black and red gutiar, Julie-Su to her left holding her bass gutiar, Rosa behind them on her drums, smirking.

They started to sing-

All- Ah, ah ah

Sally- You're so good to me baby, baby

Sally- I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around,

Julie-su- I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed,

Rosa- I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound,

Sally- I wanna stay this way forever, I'll say it loud,

Julie-Su- Now you're in, and you can't get out

All- You make me so hot

Make me wanna drop

It's so ridiculous

I can barely stop

I can hardly breathe

You make me wanna scream

You're so fabulous

You're so good to me baby, baby

Julie-Su- You're so good to me baby, baby

Rosa- I can make you feel all better, just take it in

Sally- And I can show you all the places you've never been

Julie-Su- And I can make you say everything that you've never said

Sally- And I will let you do anything again and again

Rosa- Now you're in, and you can't get out

All- You make me so hot

Make me wanna drop

It's so ridiculous

I can barely stop

I can hardly breathe

You make me wanna scream

You're so fabulous

You're so good to me baby, baby

Sally- You're so good to me baby, baby

Julie-su- Kiss me gently

Julie-su and Rosa- Always I know

Rosa- Hold me, love me

Don't ever go

Ooh, yeah yeah!

All- You make me so hot

Make me wanna drop

It's so ridiculous(Julie-Su- It's so ridiculous!)

I can barely stop

I can hardly breathe(Sally- I can hardly breathe!)

You make me wanna scream(Rosa-You make me wanna scream!)

You're so fabulous(Sally- You're so fabulous!)

You're so good to me baby, baby

Rosa- You're so good to me baby, baby

All- You make me so hot

Make me wanna drop(Rosa- Yeah!)

It's so ridiculous

I can barely stop(Sally- stop!)

I can hardly breathe(Rosa- breathe!)

You make me wanna scream(Julie-Su- scream!)

You're so fabulous

You're so good to me baby, baby(Julie-Su- You're so good to me!)

You're so good to me baby, baby!

Sally- You're so good...

By then a big crowd was caught up into their voices, they were cheering and smiling. The girls smiled back, Thats all

they truly wanted, for people to smile again. Sonic was in the crowd, arm around Amy, lips locked. Sally frowned, she

still didn't forgive him for what he did to her and now she couldn't. Julie-Su looked over at the crowd for her

boyfriend, hoping, but was then he became her ex... He was kissing Rouge... It was killing her. Rosa, got up and

smiled and winked at a couple of guys, grabbing Julie-su and Sally by the arms. "There is always someone else. Some

one even better. Let's go home." That was all that needed to be said, Hades got onto the stage and grabbed Sally

and kissed her. "Let's, Rosa." They walked off, waving good-bye to the still cheering crowd as they left to their old

home in a dark city, way off course.


End file.
